Butcher (Shadow Fight)
|-|Shadow Demon= |-|Human= Summary Butcher is one of the Shadow Demons fought by Shadow in Shadow Fight 2's main storyline. He is the third demon to be encountered in the game and is the founder and the leader of a war crime gang organization that kidnaps orphan children and trains them to be soliders. In both the early (Old Wounds) and main events of Shadow Fight 2 he is a father figure to many orphan children and a husband of many wives. He took part in the plan of getting rid of the Prince, in order to ensure the future of his war crimes and not getting killed by Shogun. He is an immoral and jealous person who is in constant chase after Hermit's secret power (magic) and is feared for his cruelty, bandit gang and the war crimes caused he causes. During the main events of Shadow Fight 2 he becomes corruped by the Shadow Energy that was released to the world by Shadow, who opened The Gates of Shadows, and thus became a Shadow Demon that was stuggling to resist Titan's mind control. He is the owner of the Red Seal, that can close The Gates of Shadows shut if it is combined with the other five seals that the other Shadow Demons possess. After the defeat of Titan and the destruction of The Gates of Shadows it is highly suspected that he turned back to his human form off-screen. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Butcher, Father (by his adopted children), Husband (by his wives), Fatso (by Rose) Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: Possibly in his 30's in Old Wounds. Possibly in his 40's in the Main Storyline. Classification: Shadow Demon, Human, Leader of the bandit gang, Bandit, War Criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against Shadow, who lacks a body), Status Effect Inducement (Via Bleeding), limited Damage Boost (Via Frenzy, must be defeated twice in order for him to consider using it), limited Empowerment (He becomes stronger, tougher and faster by an unknown amount during eclipses, but is reliant on Shadow creating them to begin with), Magic as Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Ball), limited Energy Manipulation with Energy Projection (Via Dark Blast, must be defeated once in order for him to consider using it), limited Explosion Manipulation (Via Dark Implosion, must be defeated twice in order for him to consider using it) Attack Potency: Planet level (Put up a good fight against Shadow, who previously defeated Volcano, that stated he would've destroyed the earth with his fire). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow in combat after the previous dodged Hermit's natural, cloud to earth lightning. Can also dodge Shadow's lightning attacks at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak Human Striking Strength: Planet Class (Can trade blows with Shadow) Durability: Planet level (Can take hits from Shadow) Stamina: Superhuman (Put up a good fight against Shadow before he became tired) Range: Standard melee range with his kives. Dozens of meters with kunais, steel darts and chakram. Up to hundreds of metres with magic. Standard Equipment: His knives, throwing kunais, steel darts and chakrams. The Fire Ball, Dark Blast and Dark Implosion amulets. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: His overweight possibly makes him less agile than all the other Shadow Demons in combat. Like all the other Shadow Demons, he doesn't use his deadly attacks untill after the enemy proves worthy of his power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bleeding:' Butcher's Knives and ranged weapons are enchanted with Bleeding, allowing him to make the opponent bleed, and will start to lose 6% health over 5 seconds after being hit. This effect can stack up to 2 times if Butcher hits the opponent with both his knives and throwing weapons in quick succsession for a potential of the opponent to lose 12% health per second over 5 seconds. *'Frenzy:' Butcher's body and head armor are enchanted with Frenzy, allowing him to increase his melee damage by 150% for 5 seconds after being hit. This effect can stack up to 2 times if Butcher is hit both in the head and body in quick succession by the opponent for a potential of increasing his melee damage by 300% for 5 seconds. *'Earthquake:' Butcher has the ability to cause a devastating quake by stomping the ground, which can cause the opponent to fall and take damage. The only way to avoid it is by jumping, or hitting Butcher before he lands on the ground. Since it is considered a magic attack, it does not cause Head Hit or Critical Damage. Butcher uses this perk after being defeated once. *'Fire Ball:' Butcher leans back and forms a fire ball in one of his hands, then leans forward and launches the fire ball at the enemy. The projectile travels horizontally across the battlefield. *'Dark Blast:' Butcher leans back and forms an energy ball in one of his hands, then leans forward and launches the energy ball at the enemy. The projectile travels horizontally across the battlefield. *'Dark Implosion:' Butcher forms dark energy in one hand and smashes it onto the ground, creating a wave of explosions. The explosion travels on the ground until it hits the enemy. Fire_Ball(1).gif Dark_Blast(1).gif Dark_Implosion(1).gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Teachers Category:War Criminals Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Dart Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5